


In Public

by allourheroes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Daddy Kink, M/M, POV Outsider, Reaction, Unrelated to Upcoming Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Eggsy is just paying the bill.“That was very kind of you, young man. I’m sure your father must be proud to have such a considerate son, willing to pick up the bill for him.”The woman beside her pipes up, “I wish mine were half as kind.” She gives a deliberate roll of her eyes and Eggsy blinks.“Oh,” he says, and he’s usually better at talking. “No, no, no,” and he waves a hand. “Harry-- He’s not my--” Eggsy sighs and visibly mulls over the words. “He’s my daddy, yeah. But he ain’t my dad.”





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Random little thought I had. I'm sooooo excited for _The Golden Circle_ , and I hope all of you are, too.

Eggsy turns to Harry as the waitress collects orders, having not yet had a spare moment to process theirs.

“I’ll take care of this,” Eggsy tells Harry with an almost dismissive turn of his mouth, as if used to having any money at all, much less enough to treat someone else.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry replies, as a gentleman should. He gives Eggsy a fond smile, understanding Eggsy’s desire to show his new worth, and gives the younger man’s shoulder a squeeze before he turns and walks outside.

Eggsy turns his attention back to the counter, but he feels a tap and turns to see an old woman smiling at him.

“That was very kind of you, young man. I’m sure your father must be proud to have such a considerate son, willing to pick up the bill for him.”

The woman beside her pipes up, “I wish mine were half as kind.” She gives a deliberate roll of her eyes and Eggsy blinks.

“Oh,” he says, and he’s usually better at talking. “No, no, no,” and he waves a hand. “Harry-- He’s not my--” Eggsy sighs and visibly mulls over the words. “He’s my daddy, yeah. But he ain’t my dad.”

The first old woman looks puzzled while the second’s expression changes to a dawning sense of horror.

“Sir?” the waitress interrupts, and Eggsy turns to pay, embarrassed.

“What does he mean?” the first old woman is asking. “That man is his daddy not his dad?”

Eggsy cringes and the waitress eyes him. “That old man?” she asks, too nosy for her own good. “He still worthwhile in the bedroom?”

Eggsy ignores the gasp behind him. “Best I’ve had.” He leans in conspiratorially. “You know when a bloke is strong enough to lift ya?” He clicks his tongue and winks and the waitress’s eyes widen.

“You aren’t afraid he’s going to break a hip?” she asks, sliding over a receipt to sign.

Eggsy glances back in Harry’s direction. “Maybe when I first met ’im.”

The waitress eyes the door through which Harry left with consideration. “Huh.”

Eggsy gives the old women a charming smile. “Have a lovely evening, ladies.”

As the door swings closed behind him, he hears a gasp and winces, but then his eyes meet Harry’s outside. Harry’s leaning against and car and Eggsy gets in too close.

“Could’ve given someone a heart attack,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s ear.

“Them? Nah. You?” He leans back, winks. “Maybe later.”

“Eggsy,” Harry warns, but he presses in close.

“Yeah, daddy?”

Harry shudders. “Get in the car before we’re arrested for public indecency.”

Eggsy kisses Harry a bit too long, mouth a bit too open, and saunters to the other side, far too pleased.

Meanwhile, two old ladies gawk from the window.


End file.
